


A Neon Buzz and Coffee that shouldn't Exist

by FriendlyPoltergeist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, How do you tag for characters whose Names are secret, Kinda, Neo Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original World, POV Original Character, Unreliable Narrator, the diner is probably Denny's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyPoltergeist/pseuds/FriendlyPoltergeist
Summary: Aki sits in a cafe, and talks to a friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Neon Buzz and Coffee that shouldn't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Diner coffee, sneakers against tiles, buzzing of a neon open sign, and red booth seats." by witterprompts on tumblr.
> 
> This one ties into a larger story that I haven't posted yet.
> 
> Also I did this in under 20 minutes to challenge myself, so tell me if there are any typos.

Diner coffee, sneakers against tiles, buzzing of a neon open sign, and red booth seats.

The student sat in the nowhere diner, that was open 24 hours for some godforsaken reason and at least had decent coffee. Ze picked up zir pencil and started to get back to work, but the open door let in a neon buzz and a friend. She sat across from zir and sighed. "Hey Aki."  
"Hey PG."  
"Why did you pick this place, of all places?"  
"Uh, my car ran out of gas?"  
She snorted.  
"Seriously though, why all the way out here? It took me hours to find you. I was worried."  
"Sorry PG. I needed to get away for a while."  
"Oh."  
"Plus I need to do my homework. I don't know why I picked an awful cafe of all places though."  
"Is the coffee any good at least?" She reached for zirs coffee and took a sip. "Ugh, nope. Tastes like it was made with rats."  
Aki's fingers twitched. "You should go home."  
"You're one to talk." She stirred sugar into the awful coffee. "Your parents say you haven't been home much lately. They say you've been screaming at night."  
Aki picked at the booth's plastic red skin.  
She continued, "I mean, I know it's been tough with everything that's been happening lately. I.. I've had my own share of nightmares."  
Aki's head shot up. She _never _admitted anything that could seem like weakness.  
"But I know for sure drinking bad coffee in a diner from nowhereville won't help."  
"It really is terrible, isn't it."  
She stood up, and offered him a hand. "You're not going to finish that homework tonight. Cmon, my house is nearby and you need your sleep."  
Ze took her hand. "Let's go home."__

__They did. Even if it wasn't forever, because not even the burning stars are forever, they went home together._ _


End file.
